


Rain

by Elrewin



Series: AXG Week 2014 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Some fluff too, quick appearances of the Stark family, smut everywhere, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrewin/pseuds/Elrewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry spent a nice week-end in her parents' chalet, but when it's time to go a violent rain keeps them trapped. They have to find something to do before it stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the third day of AXG Week, Rain. I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes, I wrote that rather quickly and re-read it only once. Don't hesitate to tell me if there's some in the comments ! (This is not a trap to make you leave comments, no, come on, I'm not like that.)

« It's raining. »

« No shit Sherlock. »

He shot her an annoyed look.

« No, I'm serious. It rains really hard. We can't go back home until it stops. »

« What ??? What are you talking about ? »

« Look by yourself. »

Arya jumped from the couch and rushed towards the window. A violent, hard rain was pummeling outside.

« There is no way the car will be able to roll through the mud. And this could be dangerous, could be a mudslide. »

He let go of the curtain that went to hide the view. Arya let out an excessive groan.

« Nooo ! Shit, I promised Mom we would be back in time for dinner tonight. »

« Well, » declared Gendry as he threw a last look through the window, « I think she'll understand. Our safety is more important than dinner. »

« Ugh, you clearly don't know her. »

« I think I do, and better than you think, » he said with an amused smile. « And I'm pretty sure she would kill us if we drove under this rain. »

Arya groaned again but didn't reply. Instead she fell on the couch with as much grace as a whale.

« What are we gonna do ? We already packed and we don't have food anymore. »

« I don't think it will last long. We just wait for it to stop, to dry a little and then we go. »

But a low grumbling followed by thunder seemed to contradict his words.

It was supposed to be a nice little week-end. Arya's parents had given them the keys of their chalet next to the lake so they could have a romantic stay just the two of us, without having Arya's siblings constantly interrupting them or Gendry's crazy neighbor that yelled everytime you so much as dropped something on the floor. The weather was supposed to be good, and it had been... Until now.

Gendry sighed and sat, resigned to wait. They were supposed to leave, well now so everything was already packed and ready to go, and they had nothing to do except read Ned Stark's fishing magazines.

He was reaching for one when Arya suddenly rose her head.

« I know what we can do, » she claimed.

She jumped off the couch and rushed towards the entrance. He didn't pay much attention until he heard the sound of the door opening.

« Arya are you crazy ? Come back ! »

But she was already outside. He swore, but followed her anyway. She was on the covered front steps, watching the rain beat down the ground.

« What are you doing ? » he grabbed her arm but she paid him no mind. She seemed fascinated by the rain. « You'll get death, come back inside ! »

« When we were young with my brothers, » she started like he hadn't said anything, « everytime it rained we would take our clothes off, put on our bathing suits and go swim into the lake. It was driving Mom crazy but it was so awesome, we did it anyway. »

She got rid of her shoes in one flick and started unbutton her pants.

Gendry looked at her like she went mad.

« That's nice Arya but I'm sure it was small rains. This is a fucking storm. We can't go out there, it's dangerous. »

« No it's not, » she scoffed as she pulled off her pants. « You said it yourself, it will be over soon. Don't be a chicken ! Besides, » she said as she came closer, her lips barely an inch to his ear, « I didn't bring a bathing suit... »

She stepped back, offered him a wicked smile and went into the rain. Her bare feet let deep prints on the soft earth. She took off her shirt as she walked, leaving her only in her underwears.

Gendry hadn't moved, torn between the knowledge it was madness and his lust for her wet body. Ultimately the lust won. He took off his clothes and went chasing after her.

He caught her on the bank of the lake. Her hair were drenched and clang to her neck but Gendry didn't remember her looking so beautiful. His arms came around her waist, his lips crashing on hers, and her soft moan awoke in him a warmth even the coldness of the rain couldn't extinguish. But she wriggled free, laughing, and ran into the lake. She screamed when the cold waves licked her bare legs.

« What are you waiting for ? » she yelled to cover the noise of thunder.

She slowly unclasped her bra, but before he could get a glimpse of her breast she covered them with one arm while the other threw the cloth at him. Teasing, she gestured him to come with her finger and went farther into the lake.

He didn't think twice. He nearly ripped his short in order to get rid of them and sank in the water as naked as the day he went into the world. The proof of his arousal was very much obvious and even if the frozen waters made him wince, he quickly forgot about them when the naked and warm body of his girlfriend went to press against his own. The rain kept pouring around them, so hard he thought himself under the lake.

« So, » whispered Arya against his lips once they were done kissing, « wasn't such a bad idea right ? »

He wanted to say something witty, or anything at all but she wriggled against him, her breast rubbing on his chest and all he could think was her, her body and the hand that was sliding along his length. Her mouth left his and started wandering on his body, ultimately settling on his nipple.

The same fog that was rising above the lake was misting his mind. He clasped her head between his hands, drew it to his lips and crashed them on hers. In the same time he slid his hands on her thighs, lifted her up and walked them out of the water as she crossed her legs around his waist. He could feel how wanting she was and he was convinced she could feel him too. They were barely out when he tripped on one knee, but it made it easier for him to lay her on the muddy bank and explore her body like it was the first time.

Arya was the kind of girl that rushed to the prize without really enjoying the journey. Their intercourse were usually quick but intense. But Gendry had learnt to use the suavity of his gestures when he wanted to make her beg. She was now, the sound of « Gendry » and « Please... » sliding out of her lips when his mouth brushed and kissed and licked every inch of skin available – and when it reached the sweet juncture between her thigh she let out the sweetest cry and gripped his hair so hard he thought she tore some. But nothing in the world could bring him to care at that instant.

It wasn't long until the fire in his loins became unbearable and he quickly took her, pumping in and out with all his strength – but if he hurted her she never said a word about it, instead kissing him hotly or crying loudly. Gendry was happy for that. Usually she was rather quiet - between her family and his neighbor, it wasn't like they could fuck noisily – but here they were alone, only the two of them, and the thunder was their only witness. Mud tainted her pale skin and was mingling in her hair but if anything it made her look more beautiful, like some mythological creature of the forest. The thought made him smile ; they did look like some mythological couple, the wild hunter making love to his forest love.

Soon her cries became louder, higher, and suddenly she threw back her head, her mouth opening in pleasure. It didn't take him much longer to finish. They stayed motionless for a few minutes, panting heavily but as satisfied as any could be. He was laying on her but if his weight bothered her she didn't say so.

They both shivered when the cold waters of the lake went to lick their legs. The rain was getting less and less hard. He rose his head to look at her, her splayed hair around her head like a dark halo, the paleness of her skin contrasting vividly with the earth below. Her eyes were bright with joy and pleasure and love, so much love.

« I think that's the best sex we ever had, » she said teasingly, breaking the magic of the moment.

He burst into laughter and kissed her. Then he drew back and watched her state.

« Your mother would faint if she saw you like that. »

« She certainly would. But thanks for bringing my mom when we're in the middle of sex. »

He smiled and finally got up. It took them quite some time to find all their clothes (Arya's bra was floating on the lake) and they headed for the chalet, as a a shower was greatly needed. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, Arya sighed and looked at it wide-eyed.

« I look like... »

« Like you've been properly fucked, » he cut in. He slid his arms around her waist, toying with her breast, and kissed her neck. « And if you go with me in the shower I can make you look even worse. »

He smiled when she took his hand and led him upstairs.

***

« Atchaa ! »

« Arya, would you please put your hand on your mouth when you spit ? It's disgusting. »

« I'm not _spitting_ , I'm sneezing. I'm sick if you haven't noticed. »

« One more reason to not contaminate others, » shrugged Sansa.

Arya stuck out her tongue at her sister but she was too tired to start a brawl. They were both too tired, she and Gendry, and it was only because her mother had insisted to change their sheets they had come downstairs to eat their soup.

Said mother came into the room, her arms full of fresh linen.

« Bran dear, could you go hang out the sheets please ? I think it's over now. »

Bran, who was quietly reading by the window, stuck his head out of his book and looked outside.

« I don't know mom, but I think it's gonna rain. »

Arya and Gendry blushed ferociously, and sank their noses in their bowls to hide it before anyone could guess why.

 


End file.
